


A Cure for Insomnia

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Smut, chuuves being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the chuuves in Hong Kong loonatv episodesJiwoo hasn't been sleeping well lately...what happens when Sooyoung offers to help?





	A Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> this sin has been brought to you by Kraft instant mac & cheese  
inspired by the super hot fic "Princess" by jinsoulscar, go read it!!

Sitting beside Sooyoung as she packed their camera away, Jiwoo yawned into her hands for the tenth time that night. Her head felt heavy with fatigue and her eyelids fell slowly in a desperate attempt to sleep. She looked over at the perfectly-fluffed pillows in their hotel room and the soft, fuzzy blankets she was to sleep under tonight, knowing that even the comfiest bed in Hong Kong wouldn’t put her to sleep. In fact, even though the other members seemed to sleep well, for the entire week leading up to her and Sooyoung’s teaser shoot, Jiwoo had laid wide awake in bed every night, tossing and turning with worry about their next comeback. 

This wasn’t the first time Jiwoo had lost sleep over her role as an idol—when her solo debuted, she hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep for weeks. But this time, with an ever-growing fanbase, it was even scarier. 

“Jiwoo-yah,” Sooyoung said, her voice almost a whisper in Jiwoo’s ears. Jiwoo’s eyes snapped to hers, suddenly remembering her surroundings.

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I must’ve just um…zoned out a second…” she mumbled, trying to gloss over her obvious weakness.

“Jiwoo, I know you’re lying,” Sooyoung smiled gently. “What’s been going on with you? I haven’t seen your eyes this baggy since you stayed up all night watching movies with Chae.” Even while joking, it was obvious Sooyoung was concerned about her. Though she would never admit it, she always took quite a stronger liking to Jiwoo than any of the other members, secretly losing a bit of sleep as well over certain thoughts of her best friend. 

“It’s nothing, unnie. I promise,” she replied. “It’s just… I’m sort of worried about the comeback. I mean… what if I’m not good enough to do this?”

“Jiwoo-yah,” Sooyoung spoke gently, scooching closer so that her arm was draped around her shoulders. “You know that you’re more than good enough. I’ve seen you work so hard and do so well. I believe in you.” With those words, Jiwoo smiled and laid her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder. 

“You’re pretty great, too,” she whispered, trying to keep her heart from beating too fast. She loved these moments where Sooyoung treated her so softly, always in private, and always so special. Sooyoung looked down at her, her own heart beating quicker as she stared at Jiwoo’s perfect features, trying to take in every ounce of her that she could before the moment was over. 

“Have you tried doing anything to relax yourself?” she offered.

Jiwoo laughed, thinking about her sleepytime tea, melatonin, and ocean sounds ritual, remembering how it only served to make her more frustrated when nothing had worked. “Yeah, I think I’ve tried about everything.”

“Everything?” Sooyoung asked, one eyebrow raised. There was some look in her eyes that Jiwoo had never seen before, or maybe just never noticed. She couldn’t place exactly what it was, but she could already feel the butterflies growing in her stomach, suddenly hyper-aware of Sooyoung’s touch. “Even like…touching yourself?” 

Jiwoo’s eyes widened in surprise, her breath having caught in her throat.

“W-what?” she stammered. “What? I’ve never—I don’t—that’s…gross!” Jiwoo’s gaze suspiciously dropped to the floor upon these words, mind racing back to all the nights when she would think too long about the other girl—the way her body moved during dance practice, the quick glance she occasionally stole as Sooyoung changed out of her uniform—and quietly let her hand wander under the covers. 

“What, you’ve never tried it?” she smirked. “Don’t lie to me Jiwoo…I know you’re not as innocent as everybody thinks.” Though her eyes were still glued to the floor, Jiwoo could feel Sooyoung boring holes into the side of her face. “Come on…just admit it already,” she teased. “It’s not very nice to keep secrets from your unnie.” Jiwoo felt her face growing pinker with every word.

“I-I just…” Jiwoo stuttered. “I can’t…”

“You can’t what?” Sooyoung giggled with amusement. Though she was able to keep it hidden with a smirk and a couple deep breaths, Sooyoung’s heart was racing just as fast. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Jiwoo committing such dirty acts, acts Sooyoung was most certainly guilty of as well. 

“I can’t make myself…you know…” Jiwoo mumbled.

“Cum?” Sooyoung said bluntly, finally earning a glance from the younger girl as her eyes widened even further.

“Unnie!”

“Come on Jiwoo…” Her hand reached slowly to Jiwoo’s chin, turning her face to look into her eyes again, the fire burning inside them too addicting to ignore. “Let me help you.”

Sooyoung was running on pure adrenaline, both her heart and her lower half pulsing with excitement. Jiwoo felt just as needy under her gaze yet her innocent embarrassment kept her silent. The thumb underneath her chin swiped upwards slowly, just barely grazing Jiwoo’s lips and sending her mind into a frenzy. In seconds, Sooyoung dropped her chin and stood up, walking backwards to her bed.

“H-help? What do you…” Jiwoo started, watching as Sooyoung sat down with her legs spread, as if waiting to be joined. 

“Come here,” she crooned. “Let Unnie show you how to relax yourself.”

Without hesitation, Jiwoo jumped at her offer, seeming to forget the shyness that kept her transfixed moments ago. Sooyoung patted the space in between your legs and Jiwoo obeyed, settling into her. With her back to Sooyoung’s chest, she laid her head once again on the older girl’s shoulder, feeling her thighs squeeze together with impatience. 

Sooyoung dipped her head to whisper closely into her ear. “Jiwoo-yah, I need you to promise me you’ll be a good girl tonight…” Her husky voice sent tingles down Jiwoo’s back, causing her to whimper softly with need. 

“I-I promise,” she replied softly.

“Good. Now take off your pajamas and lie back down.” Her commanding tone was already getting Jiwoo’s panties wet, and she undressed herself shyly, covering her body as she got back in bed. 

Sooyoung took hold of Jiwoo’s arms, pulling them gently to her sides. “Your body is so gorgeous, sweetheart. Let me look at you.” Sooyoung could feel herself almost starting to drool as her eyes raked over Jiwoo’s nakedness. 

Jiwoo, blushing from the nickname (and from everything else going on in this situation), closed her eyes in comfort as Sooyoung held her in her arms, showering her with love and attention. But not a minute later they were wide open again as Sooyoung reached her arms underneath Jiwoo’s and touched her breasts. Pinching the girl’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, she relished in listening to her whimpers and soft, breathy moans. Just to see how much Jiwoo could restrain herself from reaching into her panties, Sooyoung leaned her head down once again and pressed soft kisses down her neck and shoulder, moving back up to kiss her earlobe. “Such a good girl…” she whispered. “And all mine…”

Her words caused Jiwoo to moan with need, already ready to beg for her hands even lower, knowing it would get her in trouble to reach inside herself. Her shyness had left her mind completely and was now replaced by a bad, heavy need for Sooyoung’s hands to relieve the aching under her panties.

“S-sooyoung unnie…please,” she begged.

“’Please’ what, cutie?” she smirked into Jiwoo’s neck, nibbling the skin just lightly enough to get another addicting whine out of her.

“Please…t-touch…down here…” Jiwoo panted, pulling one of Sooyoung’s hands from her breasts down to her underwear. 

Though she was dying to tease her even more, Sooyoung could see the younger girl falling apart underneath her, needing her release so badly. Slowly, she reached her hand lower and underneath Jiwoo’s cute pink panties, excited (though not surprised) by how soaking wet she was. All for Sooyoung.

Watching Jiwoo’s face contort with pleasure, she gently pressed down on the girl’s clit, rubbing in slow circles. “Does this feel good, baby girl?” she whispered into her ear, resulting in a needy, frantic nod. 

“You’re so wet for me…I knew you were such a naughty girl.” Sooyoung smirked. “Needing your Unnie’s fingers so badly…begging for me to touch you,” Jiwoo moaned loudly at her dirty words, feeling her stomach start to tighten with what would be her first real orgasm.

“Oh my god…so so close,” she managed to get out, Sooyoung immediately understanding and speeding up her hand. Her small nibbles turned to quickly sucking on Jiwoo’s sensitive skin, urging her even closer. With her mouth attached to her neck, she kept her eyes focused on Jiwoo’s face, waiting for the looks of pleasure that she knew were coming. Yet, even after minutes went by, all she saw was frustration—and a squirmy, irritated Jiwoo was not as fun now as when she was being teased. 

Pulling her hands out of Jiwoo’s panties, she watched as Jiwoo started to shake her head and beg for more touching. But Sooyoung knew she needed more.

“Sit up for me, sweetheart.” Jiwoo did as she was told, letting Sooyoung out and immediately frowning from her missing warmth. The older girl knelt between her legs and pressed a slow, wet kiss to the outside of Jiwoo’s panties, hearing her loudest moan yet. She reached up to pull down her pink panties, staring in her eyes for any signs of disapproval. 

“Pleeeease….kiss it, Unnie,” Jiwoo whined, frowning as the older girl giggled at her cuteness. “I need it…”

“I know you do, cutie,” Sooyoung smiled. Without wasting any time, she grabbed hold of her thighs and licked slowly up her folds. Upon hearing her sweet whines and feeling hands tangle into her hair, she repeated her motions, moving on to suck gently at her clit. Jiwoo wiggled her hips around with need, silently begging Sooyoung for more. As she sucked and licked even faster, Sooyoung released one leg and inserted two fingers into the younger girl quickly. Jiwoo could have screamed, having to bite down on her own arm to muffle her moans. 

“Faster, faster, pleeeease,” Jiwoo begged over and over, feeling the same tightening in her stomach, but even more intense. Sooyoung complied and thrusted her fingers in and out of the girl’s tight hole, flicking her clit back and forth with her tongue. Suddenly, trying to adjust her position, her fingers curled inside her, and she felt Jiwoo tighten around her. 

Jiwoo moaned so loudly Sooyoung was sure there were going to be noise complaints about their room. But all that mattered was watching Jiwoo ride out her orgasm on her fingers, her mouth wide-open and eyes shut so tight. Her hands clung to the bedsheets as her body just about exploded with pleasure. 

After coming back to her senses, all Jiwoo could do was stretch her arms out, wordlessly asking Sooyoung to come cuddle her. She giggled again at how cute the younger girl was in her post-orgasm bliss, laying down next to her and immediately feeling her roll over onto her, Jiwoo’s head snuggling up on her chest. Sooyoung felt her own ache between her legs but knew that nothing mattered more to her in that moment than Jiwoo’s happiness and comfort. For now, all she wanted to do was hold her.

Smoothing Jiwoo’s hair down, Sooyoung bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart,” she whispered.

And all she heard in reply was Jiwoo’s soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first story so i really hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
